Question: Simplify the expression. $(4n^{4}+2n^{3}-4n)(6n^{4})$
First use the distributive property. $ 4 n^4 (6 n^4) + 2 n^3 (6 n^4) - 4 n (6 n^4) $ Simplify. $24n^{8}+12n^{7}-24n^{5}$